Chao Lin
Chao Lin is a skilled ninja belonging to the powerful Shin-Lin Clan of the eastern continent of Naruto World. He, just like all of his siblings, is the resident of Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure) located in Land of Dark Forests on the eastern continent. In Shin-Lin Siblings Team he's the seventh born after Lao Shin, Shao Lin, Nao Lin, Tao Shin, Gao Shin and Mao Shin. Chao belongs to Naruto Uzumaki's generation. He's of the same age as Naruto and his friends. He appears in FanFiction book series Gaara's Romance written by Tamuna Tsertsvadzehttps://www.amazon.com/Tamuna-Tsertsvadze/e/B01B0NVRY8. He is one of the main characters of the first volume of the series, The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance)https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060726-the-legend-of-diyuma-gaara%27s-romance-1-naruto. While his eldest sister, Lao Shin, is the inheritor and wielder of Sacred Spirit, Diyuma, Chao is the vessel of its Dark Blue Spirit part, which Lao gave him in order to heal him from his wounds and help him stand back on his feet after the destruction of their village, the Hidden Fir (Mominokigakure). Shin-Lin Siblings Team is further divided into two three-man sub-squads and one two-man sub-squad. Chao Lin, together with his younger twin sister, Dao Shin, belongs to this two-man sub-squad, called the team of 'Water Twins'. Background Chao is some seconds older than his twin sister, Dao Shin. He and Dao were only 1 year old when the leader of blackened Hei Clan, Akuno, destroyed Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure), annihilated all its residents, including all members of Shin-Lin Clan, and the Shin-Lin siblings' parents. After dispatching her Diyuma spirit parts into all of her siblings, Lao began raising them, training them and educating them. She was really caring and loving towards her younger siblings. Later, in The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) FanFic book, Chao admits that whenever he tries to recall his mother's face, Lao's image pops up in his mind. Chao in his childhood was really calm and reserved child, always listening to Lao and obeying to her pieces of advice. He loved his siblings a lot, especially his closest sibling, his twin sister, Dao Shin. Chao always strove to protect Dao from any harm, and was always at her side. He and Dao were inseparable, just like two shades of blue - dark blue (Chao Lin) and light blue (Dao Shin). Chao always enjoyed having water around. He and his twin, Dao, easily got tired in deserts. They enjoyed relaxing on the beach and swimming. Chao's initial chakra nature is Water. Later, in his teen years, he developed also Lightning nature, which he couldn't use separately, but utilized it to perform his newly acquired Kekkei Genkai - Storm Release, the combination of Water and Lightning natures. Personality As said, Chao, up to his twenties, was calm and reserved individual. He was often serious and somewhat strict. He didn't pay attention to his eldest brother's, Shao Lin's, jokes. Chao didn't approve his another brother's, Nao Lin's sullen personality either. Himself he was a person of normal attitude, neither sad nor angry or overjoyed. Chao doesn't like expressing his emotions too much. The only time he shows much warmth is when he hugs his twin sister, Dao, and his one year older sister, Mao. Chao enjoys his two sisters' company - Dao's and Mao's. Mao actually is a Capricorn by zodiac and therefore the opposite sign of Chao and Dao, but they greatly get along, because Mao is very soft and loving, the type of woman Chao likes. Chao loves his family a lot. Family is the most important thing to him. Even in his thirties, when he already has a wife and two children, he cares for them and loves them unconditionally, though doesn't express it openly. In his thirties Chao is still the same calm, reserved and serious man, but now he becomes even stricter, consequently acquiring the position of a warden in newly rebuilt Hidden Fir Village's prison, which is by itself called 'Mominoki Prison'. Chao is very strict and pitiless with criminals locked in his prison, as he admires justice and honesty, and hates crimes, especially intended ones. It is even told among prisoners that the warden, Lord Chao Lin, is a man one would pray not to ever have to deal with. However, with his family - siblings, nephews and nieces, wife and children, brothers and sisters-in-law, - Chao is a very kind and respectful individual, who always smiles and enjoys spending time with his family members, devoting himself to them completely. Appearance Chao, up to his twenties, was the most handsome boy among his brothers (according to foreign girls). He was admired by many girls throughout his journey, but he didn't really seem to care, as he didn't want to begin his romantic relationship early. His marriage was actually arranged, in order to bring peace to his and his siblings' newly rebuilt Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure). Up to his twenties Chao was a handsome boy with pitch black hair tied in a long ponytail, and two bangs divided in the middle, framing his face from both sides. He had slight dark blue shades on his black hair. His eyes were dark blue, charming, deep, wise... In The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1), Chao wears a black ninja suit, black boots, dark-blue gemmed silver rings on ring-fingers, small ninja tool bag on his thigh, and a dark blue cloak. In his thirties, Chao Lin becomes even more mature, and looks more respectable, maintaining his handsomeness at the same time. His pitch black hair is spiky as always, and now is dropped down on his shoulders, less than half of it tied in a spiky long ponytail. His deep blue eyes express strictness, but kindness at the same time. He wears dark blue robes, black suit under it and dark blue-gemmed silver rings on ring-fingers as before. Chao Lin loves children very much. He spends a lot of time with his son and daughter, and also his nephews and nieces, training them. On the photo it is shown how Chao Lin at his 30 years holds one of his nephews, 11 years old Kaen Lin, Chao's older sister's, Gao Shin's, only son. Kaen often trained against Chao and Dao, the Water Ninjas, to develop and strengthen his chakra nature, Fire, which doesn't really stand strong against Water, and that is why Kaen asked Chao's and Dao's help in order to perfect his techniques. (In three years after the period of this picture, when Kaen was 14 and Chao was 33, war broke out on the eastern continent. While Chao and his siblings dived into battle, they made their children, including Kaen and also Chao's son and daughter, flee to the west). Abilities Chao Lin is a strong ninja skilled in Ninjutsu and Soul Release. He also performs Summoning Jutsu, his and his twin sister's, Dao Shin's ninja animals being whales. Chao and Dao can also summon the Whale Sage - blue whale Kujira, and his son, white-coloured whale, Baijing. Chao's initial chakra nature is Water. He later developed Lightning Style as well, and acquired his Kekkei Genkai, Storm Release, which allows him to create electric energy beams flowing like water, or even gather the storm clouds and borrow lightning from them, and, in its highest form, even cause a huge storm. Chao's water is regarded as 'dark blue', which means that he mostly manipulates ocean and sea water, and can easily cause tsunamis or whirlpools. Thus, Chao Lin possesses many diverse abilities - he uses his chakra natures and Kekkei Genkai, as noted, and he also uses many other techniques, including Summoning Jutsu, Dark Blue Spirit Release, Diyuma Activation Combo, Soul Release, and he can combine his chakra natures with his siblings' ones as well, in order to create even stronger combinations. Chakra and Physical Prowess Chao Lin has large chakra stamina, and so he can form huge tsunamis and whirlpools, without using up too much energy. He is also a skilled Taijutsu user, just like all of his siblings. He often uses his electric bolts of Storm Release Kekkei Genkai on his hands in order to damage his enemy even more while fighting on close range and in hand-to-hand combat. Chao's vast stamina of Dark Blue Spirit part of Diyuma helps him to share his chakra with other people and not weaken meanwhile - he is a healer ninja. His twin sister, Dao Shin, also possesses this power. Ninjutsu and Soul Energy Chao's main power is his Water Style and his Kekkei Genkai - Storm Release. Chao's Storm Release has three forms - Storm Style, Storm Cloud Style and Ravaging Ocean Style. Among these, Storm Style is the most common, found also on the western continent among the residents of Hidden Cloud Village (Kumogakure), such as their Fifth Raikage, Darui. Storm Style allows castor to create powerful electric energy beams with water-like flow, and direct them towards the enemy. On the next level, the Storm Cloud Style, the technique allows castor to gather storm clouds in the sky and borrow magnified lightning bolts from them, directing these towards the enemy. The third, and the highest level, is Ravaging Ocean Style - when Chao can call a gigantic tsunami all filled with electric energy bolts. Its hit is fatal - if taken a direct hit, it causes the enemy to turn into pure bones. Chao can also merge his powers with his twin sister, Dao Shin, pulling off stronger combinations, as Dao Shin's secondary chakra nature, Wind, is added to their arsenal - Chao's Storm Release and Dao's Ice Release combine, creating a catastrophic snowstorm, named 'Ice Age Technique'. Chao and Dao can also combine their powers with some of their other siblings - Nao Lin (Wind), Tao Shin (Earth), Gao Shin (Fire), themselves utilizing their main chakra nature, Water. Combining their nature with their siblings' ones, Chao, Dao and the siblings can pull off really strong combinations, creating 'False' Kekkei Genkai and even Kekkei Tōta, so to say - they gain powers for Dust Release (Wind, Earth and Fire combination), Tar Release (Water, Fire and Earth combination), and sometimes, if they drain their chakra completely, they can also pull off Blood Release (all five natures combination), the famous Kekkei Mora of their Shin-Lin Clan. Chao Lin's Storm Style is a lot stronger than the one of Darui's - he can create huge electric-forged tsunamis out of nothing and doesn't get drained doing so. Trivia *'Chao's name, 潮 (Cháo) actually means 'tide' in Mandarin Chinese. '*'Chao's and Dao's birth date, June 24, was inspired by the author's brother's birth date, June 23. '*'Chao is a Cancer just like the author's brother. '*'Chao's youth appearance was inspired by the one of Sasuke Uchiha's, and his adulthood appearance - by the one of young Madara Uchiha's. '*'Chao's eye colour, dark blue, is actually one of the author's favourite eye colours. '*'Chao and Dao, along with Lao Shin and Shao Lin, were the oldest Shin-Lin characters created by the author. Quotes '*(To Gaara) "Now that you mention it, Lao, she was not only our sister... She was actually a sort of mother to us as well... Because when our parents died, Dao and I were only one year old... and most of our other siblings were young as well... Mao was two, Gao was three, Tao was four, Nao was five, Shao was six, and Lao was only seven... and that seven years old girl wasn't afraid to put everything onto her shoulders, and she carried us on, raising us, nurturing us, giving us all the love and joy we needed and required, in order to feel like normal humans... And now, when I want to remember my parents, all that comes in mind, is Lao... my sister..." (The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt. 6: Little Mommy). *'(To Kokujin) ''"From now on, I'll be watching you. If you ever mess up and hurt my twin sister in any way, I will kill you." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt. 28: Victory Gained Together).